Mystery of the Haunted Inn
by Roniturtle
Summary: The Hamato family goes on vacation to an Inn miles from nowhere. But what happens when a tearful ghostly visitor comes to Mikey and Donnie for help. Can they figure out how to help the ghost and solve the mystery of the haunted inn. Donnie and Mikey centric. Please enjoy. And as stated before, I do not own them.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Time for another story. I got this idea from a ghost story I read when I was a kid. I don't remember who wrote it but I hope I did it justice. Please R&R and enjoy the story.

Ch One

"I don't know where you guys are taking us." Raphael Hamato groused in the back seat of The Hamato Famly car, staring out the window behind the driver's seat. "But is it much further?" He shifted around and pulled at the collar of his red kimono.

"Yes, I too am very curious as to where we are going?" Donnie admitted smoothing his hands down along his own purple kimono. He was also in the back seat sitting directly behind the passenger seat, with Mikey in between him and Raph. "It does seem to be very isolated and rather far away from civilization."

"And besides that it's in the middle of nowhere!" Mikey grumbled adjusting the sleeves of his orange kimono before putting his head on his fists with a heavy sigh.

Splinter chuckled as he drove the family car up a steep road leading up to a large white building sitting up atop a large cliff next to the Atlantic ocean. "Yes, the inn is quite isolated from the rest of the coastal communities and the nearest town is fifty miles away but it is suppose to be a very nice place so I thought we should check it out for our vacation."

Leo stared out the car window from the passenger side in the front seat, watching as a large white building rose up in front of them. "It is beautiful." He agreed as Splinter parked the car. "It looks more like the home of a wealthy family then a hotel though." He got out of the car and smoothed his blue kimono of the wrinkles before walking forward to the entrance of the inn.

"It probably was." Donnie stated as he got out of the car and took in the sight of the beautiful surroundings. "At one time anyway."

The hotel was a luxurious old place of Victorian design with a vast, sweeping lawn and dozens of blooming flowers surrounding it. The five Hamatos walked up to the entrance which led to large white double doors with red trim. They entered and the boy's eyes widen upon seeing a grand entry way. Straight ahead was another large room with couches and easy chairs that faced a large flat screen TV. To the side were arcade games, a foosball table and a very large pool table.

To their right was a set of french double doors that lead to a grand dining room with two large chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings. On their left was the entrance to the lobby where a tall teenage boy with dark hair and a gap tooth smile came walking out. "Welcome to the O'Neil inn." He greeted them. "My name is Casey Jones. Please follow me." He picked up the few bags they had brought with them and walked them over to the desk where they met the innkeeper, a middle-aged man of medium build with a balding head that sported red hair and along his jaw line was a well trimmed red beard.

He rose from his desk and smiled upon seeing his new guests. "Welcome to my inn." He greeted them in a soft voice with his hand outstretched. "My name is Kirby O'Neil." He told them shaking Splinter's paw. "I hope you enjoy your stay with us Mr. Hamato and your fine sons too." He handed Splinter the sign in book and Splinter signed them in. "Dinner is at six sharp." Kirby informed them. He then called Casey over to escort them to their rooms.

They followed Casey up a long and winding staircase when suddenly Michelangelo stopped walking and looked around. "This place is nice but my ninja vibes are telling me that there is something very creepy here." He stared up at the high ceilings and felt a strange foreboding feeling come over him.

"Your imagination is just running away with you again Mikey." Raph commented.

"Sure, your probably just tired." Donnie added. "It's only a little after five so we have time before supper, maybe you should take a nap."

"I don't need a nap bros." Mikey insisted. "I'm telling you there is something weird about this place." They came to the top of the stairs where in front of them was a large grandfather clock that ticked slowly and the hands stayed permanently on the twelve o'clock hour.

"What's with the clock?" Raph asked.

"Oh, it's been stuck on twelve for over two hundred years." Casey said nonchalantly.

"For two hundred years!" Donnie exclaimed. "Why does no one fix it."

"We've tried to fix it but because of the..."Casey stopped speaking and looked sideways at the family who stared back at him in curiosity. "Uh... well...let's just say it broke when it was brought over from England back in the eighteen hundreds."

Donnie and Raph exchanged looks while Mikey felt a shiver run up and down his spine. Something about what Casey said, as well as how he said it, made him feel slightly fearful of the place they would be staying for the next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. Basically, this is just a fun mystery story where Donnie and Mikey are the center characters. There will be no t-cest of any kind and an evil villain will actually be a fun loving semi-protective dad. Sorry to disappoint 'Ilovetmnt2012', but I still hope you enjoy the story. ~Peace~

Ch Two

Casey led the Hamatos down the hall and stopped in front of a room with the number three on the door. "This is your room Mr. Hamato." He said turning to Splinter. He opened the door and, with a sweeping gesture, showed Splinter inside.

Splinter looked around the room, like the rest of the house, it had high ceilings and the walls were white. Next to the door was an end table with a small lamp by a queen size bed. Over in the corner was an easy chair and a tall standing gold reading lamp. He had a small TV in front of the bed and a window on either side. To the left was a door which Casey informed Splinter was a closet and next to that was a small dark oak dresser with a suitcase rack next to it. On the other side of the room another door led to his private bathroom with a relaxing tub/shower combo.

Splinter looked around his room and hummed in appreciation. "Yes, this room will do nicely." He said to Casey. The young bellhop placed Splinter's small suitcase on a rack and turned to leave the room. Splinter looked at his sons. "I believe I will take Donatello's advice and take a small nap before dinner." He informed them. "I will see you at five forty-five." With that, he began unpacking.

"You turtles have the two rooms next to this one." Casey told them as they walked out of their father's room and continued down the hall. Casey opened a door marked five and Leo with Raph walked in. The room was the splitting image of Splinter's but instead of one queen size bed, it had two twins. Leo walked over to where their bathroom was and discovered that, unlike Splinters', it had two sinks and connected to the room next door which was room seven and would be shared by Donnie and Mikey.

Raph jumped on the bed and bounced slightly. "Not bad." He said as he snuggled up. "Not bad at all."

"You taking a nap too?" Leo asked him.

"Nah, just trying it out."

Casey placed their suitcase the two turtles shared on the rack next to their dresser and then led Donnie and Mikey through the bathroom and into their room.

As before, he placed their suitcase on the rack by the dresser and now prepared to leave. As he made his way to their door, he stopped and looked around. Both Donnie and Mikey couldn't help but noticed he seemed a bit nervous as he surveyed the room.

"I think you'll be okay in this room." He told them before looking straight at them. "Will you be okay in this room?"

"Sure." Donnie told him with a shrug. "Why shouldn't we be?"

Casey started walking out the door. "It's just that...well...we just renovated this room and this is the first time using it in over a year."

"Oh." Mikey sat on his bed by the door and tapped his fingers together. "Well...we'll let you know if we have any problems."

Casey nodded and left. Mikey then turned to Donnie. "I'm telling you dude, there is something really strange going on here."

"Oh Mikey stop it." Donnie scolded. "Why don't you just unpack our suitcase, I'm going to take a shower." He was just about to walk into the bathroom when a knock on the door made him stop and turn around.

Mikey opened the door and Donnie gulped upon seeing a small petite red haired girl with ponytails and a yellow headband walk in. She had a pixie face with freckles and pretty blue eyes. She smiled gently at him as she made her way into the room.

"Hi." She greeted them. "I'm April O'Neil and I just wanted to see if you needed anything. Extra towels or linen?"

"Uh..well...I don't think...I mean maybe you could...or well uh." Donnie stuttered.

"What my brother is so eloquently trying to say." Mikey said coming to Donnie's side. "Is that we don't need anything right now...but maybe later."

April smiled at them and walked over to the window where she moved the curtains a little further apart. She looked down at the view for a moment before turning to the two turtles. "Well you just let me know when and I'll be available for you." She turned to walk out the door then turned back to them, a look of worry on her face. "I think you'll be okay here." She looked around the room one more time before turning back to them. "You let me know if there is anything you need?" She gave them almost an apologetic smile before leaving the room.

Now even Donnie was beginning to feel uneasy about the place. "Well...that was just weird." He said as he turned to the window and looked out. "But I'll let it go on a count that she's so pretty." He added with a chuckle.

The two turtles looked out the window and stared outside for several moments. The view took their breath away. They were three stories up and the building sat right at the edge of a sheer cliff. A hundred feet below them the sea was lashing the boulder- and rock-strewn shore. the waves came crashing in, hit the rocks, and sent spray high in the air.

"That." Donnie declared. "Is almost scary."

"I'm getting dizzy just looking down." Mikey admitted. "Still, it is breath-taking."

In the distance, the boys could hear a low mournful bass voice of a foghorn cry out. A heavy mist had gathered far out at sea and was moving slowly toward the shore. A red-and-white-striped lighthouse stood on a long, slender island three miles from land north of the hotel.

Donnie broke their reverie at the window. "I'd better get into that shower now if I want to be ready before dinner." He told Mikey. "Start taking care of the suitcase and you can put my stuff on the right side of the dresser."

Mikey nodded and went to unpack while Donnie walked into the bathroom. At five forty-five the two walked out of their room and met up with their brothers and Sensei in the hallway. They walked down the long flight of steps and made their way into the dining room.

The dining room had six round tables, two on the left side, two on the right and two at the front of the room, In the middle was a large table that held a buffet of food. The Hamatos took a table closest to the entrance. Seated at the table next to theirs was a young girl and her father. The girl was tall and petite with dark short hair and the underside was dyed blond. She wore red lipstick and had red eyeliner on the tips of her eyelids that surrounded dark eyes. She wore a black leather biker jacket with shoulder studs and dark jeans. Leo found he couldn't take her eyes off her. Her father was a tall broad-shoulder man with dark hair and chiseled jaw. His dark eyes narrowed at Leo when he turned to smile at her.

On the other side of the room at another round table was a young pixie face blond girl with brown eyes and soft features. Sitting next to her was a rather short bald headed man whose face seemed to have a permanent frown to it. Mikey found himself smiling shyly at the young blond who would occasionally smile and wave at him.

At a table next to theirs was the final guest, a young female salamander who occasionally looked at Raph and smile while he smiled and nodded back. Next to her was a taller, older salamander and next to him was a slightly younger female turtle. At the front of the dining hall were two additional round tables. Kirby, along with April sat at the head table and the one next to theirs was empty.

Casey Jones brought out a variety of food on a cart and placed it on the banquet table. After he was done, he walked over to the table the O'Neils sat at. Kirby then stood and addressed his guest.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." He began. "And welcome to your first evening with us. As you can see, we have an abundant amount of food on our banquet table. This delicious feast was made by our wonderful chef, Mr. Murakami. Please, don't be shy and help yourselves to as much as you want but just make sure you save room for dessert." Many of the guest chuckled at his words. "After dinner, we can adjourn to the TV and game room where you can all mingle and get to know each other. So without further ado, let's eat."

The guest began to leave their tables and walk over to the banquet table. The turtles and Splinter also got up and went over to get the delicious smelling food. Each guest greeted each other politely before going back to their own tables where they sat down and enjoyed their meals and chatted happily among themselves.

Eventually dinner ended and Casey got up and left the room. A few moments later, he came back escorting a stout Oriental looking man dressed in white pants and shirt with a large apron around his waist. He had kindly features and wore glasses but what really shocked many of the guest was that he walked with a white-tipped cane, the kind used by blind people.

Casey escorted the blind chef over to the O'Neil table and had him stand by Kirby who stood and placed his hand on the shoulder of the blind chef. "I'd like to introduce you all to our wonderful chef, Mr. Murakami, and thank him for making such a marvelous feast for us." The guest clapped and the chef bowed respectfully toward both sides of the room. "Now if you would like to adjourn to the TV game room, we can all enjoy getting to know each other better."

The guest followed Kirby and April into the room where each one found something to do to occupy their time as well as get to know one another. While the adults sat on the couches and talked, the young teens quickly made their way over to the various games available. Leo, along with the girl at the table next to his, began playing on a pinball machine while they talked and took turns trying to beat each other's high score. He learned her name was Karai and her father, Saki, was a salesman of kitchen utensils. "Knives mostly." She told him with a wicked grin. "What does your dad do?"

"Oh, he teaches Ninjustu."

"Cool, maybe you can show me some of your moves." She ran a finger down Leo's arm and he shuddered at her touch. He chuckled nervously and lost focus on the game which ended quickly for him. But for the rest of the night, he had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Mikey made his way over to the foosball table and was joined by the young blond girl whose name was Renet Tilly. She was on vacation with her Uncle, Marcus Sandelheim. "He works at a jewelry store, sells watches mostly." She told the young turtle.

Raph decided to play at the pool table and was joined by the young female salamander who was named Mona Lisa. "Pretty name." He told her. "Are you with your parents too."

"Yes, that's my mom Venus and my dad G'thraka." She informed him, shooting a ball into the pocket. She stood and wiggled her eye ridges at him causing him to blush.

Donnie meanwhile walked over to a bookcase that held a variety of books. One book in particular seemed to peek his curiosity. "A Book of Ghost Stories." He muttered, flipping through the book.

"And their all true too." April said, walking up to him.

Donnie looked at her skeptically, he looked through the book curiously. "It looks like these stories took place around here."

"Yes they did." Kirby said walking over to him. "Lots of strange things happened around here."

"Oh, can you tell them to us." Mikey begged, bounding over to him. "Pleasssse!"

Kirby laughed at Mikey's exuberance while his brothers just rolled their eyes at him.

"I don't know all the stories in there." Kirby told them. "But I will tell you one that I know I can prove."

All the teens gathered round and stared at each other, eager to hear the story and wondering how Mr. O'Neil would be able to prove it at the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch Three

Kirby stood in front of his guest as he gestured over toward a portrait of a man with a white scraggly beard, wrinkled face and a squint in his eye. In his mouth clenched tightly in between his teeth was an old fashioned dark pipe and he wore an old fashioned cap and sea captain's coat with brass buttons. His dark piercing eyes seem to bare down on the guest as they stared up at him.

"This portrait is of my ancestor Mordecai O'Neil" Kirby began. "In the mid eighteen hundreds, Mordecai was a very wealthy sea captain. Sailed to all kinds of places; England, China, Africa, and many others on a windjammer named the Elijian Queen."

"Okay, okay." Mikey was growing in patient. "So where's the ghost story in this?"

Kirby laughed. "Patience son, patience."

Kirby walked over to a stool by the bar, he sat down and continued his story. "On one trip to Africa, the captain and his crew came across an African tribe that had a gold statue which one of the crew had taken. The chief of the tribe had warned Mordecai that if the statue was not returned to it's proper place by sunset, they would be cursed and would never see home again." Kirby looked at his guest who stared at him wide-eyed. "Anyway, the crew member who took the statue refused to return it and brought it on board. The captain then took the statue and attempted to give it back to the tribe, but it was too late. Although the captain gave the statue back, it was well after sunset and most of the crew had begun to get sick."

Kirby took a deep breath and continued. "As they made their way back to America, nothing had gone right for the captain and his crew. They had encountered a severe storm, many of the men who were sick turned out to have malaria and the one who took the statue to begin with was lost at sea. Because of this, and along with a series of other strange accidents, had the rest of the crew whispering the captain was jinxed. As they made their way toward the mainland, the ship could be seen by many of the town folks. The ship had a broken mast and much of the cargo was rotted through due to the ship taking on water."

"How awful!" Renet cried. "The poor man."

"Did any of them survive at all?" Mona asked.

"Some did but many did not." Kirby told them.

"Did the captain?" Karai asked.

Kirby shook his head. "I'm afraid not." He replied. "You see, on this particular night, the captain's young wife was out walking on the widow's walk watching her husband come home."

"What's a widow's walk?" Mikey asked.

"It's a little balcony on top of the house." Donnie explained. "The sailors wives would stand there to see out into the ocean as far as they could and watch their husbands come in."

"I suppose not many made it and that's why it was called the widow's walk." Leo suggested.

"That's right." Kirby said. "There was the poor women walking her lonely parapet as she watched her husband's ship struggling against the raging storm. She could see the ship was doomed and knew their chance for happiness was lost forever."

"Oh this is so tragic." Venus cried out.

"The men that survived told that the vessel was finally being forced onto the rocks. It was at this point the captain gave the order to abandon ship. The captain assisted every man injured or sick in being tied to whatever they could get to that he hoped would help them float to shore. After all hands were off the ship, he retired to his cabin to await the end."

"They do say a captain always goes down with the ship." Raph commented and Mona nodded.

"It's true." Kirby agreed. "Anyway, as the captain awaited his fate, the crew and the people on shore could hear a low mournful tune being played from the ship. The captain had brought a flute from England several months before which he would play at night to calm the crew." Kirby took another deep breath. "People claimed to never had heard such sweet music before, even people nearly a mile away swear they could hear it, the sound borne in by the wind. Even the captain's wife heard it, walking and watching along her widow's walk. Tears flowing down her face as she clenched her hands and wept for the love she knew would never make it home."

"Whoa, I'm getting goose pimples." Donnie muttered.

"Ah, but you haven't heard the eeriest part yet." Kirby told them. "Ever since that fateful day, on nights where the waters lash against the rocks and a storm is raging out at sea and ships are endanger of never coming home, there are those who could swear they have heard the captain's music being played from across the sea playing his ghostly melody from the grave while other's claim they can see a figure dressed in black on those stormy nights, walking along the widow's walk crying out for the love she'll never see again."

On those final words, every guest stared at Kirby in frightful shock before Leo broke the silence. "That is spooky but...how do you plan on proving this?"

Kirby smiled at the young turtle. "Up at the top of the stairs there is a grandfather clock."

"Yeah, we saw it when we were taken to our rooms." Mikey said.

"Michelangelo, do not interrupt." Splinter told him. "Please Mr. O'Neil, what about the clock?"

"The clock, which is made of camphor wood, was brought over from England, the same trip the captain brought the flute. Anyway, since the night the captain died, the clock stopped working and, if you open the clock, you can still smell the strange odor of camphor coming from inside...even though it is well over two hundred years old."

The four turtles along with Karai, Renet and Mona suddenly stood up and quickly made their way up the stairs to the old clock and stood in front of it. Leo reached his hand out and pulled open the small door. Each teen took a deep breath upon door opening.

"This is impossible!" Donnie exclaimed as the strong smell of camphor hit his nose. "No way would camphor still smell after all this time." He got in front of Leo and looked inside. "Maybe he put something in it."

Donnie pulled out his shell cell and turned on the flashlight, he played it along the inside. Nothing.

"Maybe he sprays something in it before he tells the story." Mikey suggested.

The seven teens stared at each other in wonderment. "Well, whatever he does." Raph muttered. "It sure is effective."

The teens went back to the TV game room and the guest continued to talk and mingle for another hour before everyone decided it was time to call it a night. After saying goodnight to each other, they all went to their perspective rooms for a good night's rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch Four.

While Mikey showered and brushed his teeth, Donnie laid in bed reading the book of ghost stories, chuckling to himself every now and then. When Mikey came out, he found Donnie rolling his eyes at one of the stories.

"What up D?"

"Oh, I just can't believe some of the stories in here." He told him. "How anyone can believe in ghost is beyond me."

"Well that story Mr. O'Neil told certainly had me on edge." Mikey told him.

"Ah, that was just a story." He chastised him. "And I'm certain he put something inside the clock to make the smell." He yawned and stretched then placed the book on their nightstand. "But that's a mystery for another time. Let's get some sleep." He rolled himself over so his shell was to Mikey.

"Okay, goodnight." Mikey yawned. He laid himself down on his shell and stared up at the ceiling still thinking about the story and still feeling slightly weirded out by the whole place. Eventually his eyes grew heavy and he finally drifted off to sleep.

How long he had been asleep, he did not know. But at some point during the night, Mikey awoke to a strange noise. A noise that sounded like that of a small child crying. He blinked his eyes open and sat up looking around in wonder.

"That's weird." He thought to himself. "I don't recall seeing any small children around." He reached over to Donnie and shook him gently.

"Uh, wha...what's the matter?" Donnie asked sleepily.

At that point, the crying stopped. "Uh.. I heard a child crying and couldn't think of who it might be." Mikey told him.

Donnie rolled over and looked at him angrily. "You woke me up because you heard a child crying?"

Mikey looked at him sheepishly. "Well, I couldn't think of any small children in the hotel and got concerned."

Donnie pulled the covers up over his shoulder with an annoyed huff. "Well I don't hear anything now so go back to sleep." He demanded. "How did I get stuck with you as a bunk mate anyway." He grumbled to himself.

Mikey laid back down and once again began to fall asleep. He was just on the edge of sleep when the crying started up again. He sat up, his eyes darting around. This time he decided NOT to bother Donnie. But as the crying continued, it became apparent that was unnecessary as Donnie began to groan in his sleep.

"Oh Mikey quit whining." He demanded.

"It's not me dude." Mike whispered still looking around the room.

Donnie sat up and also looked around. The crying did sound like that of a small child to him as well and he was certain there were no small children at the hotel. As the two turtles continued to look around the room, it dawned on them that the crying seemed to be coming from in their room.

Donnie looked at Mikey. "Sorry Mike." He told him as the crying suddenly stopped. "I thought you may have been having a dream or something, but I guess not."

Mikey was just about to say something when both boys saw their closet door begin to open. Their jaws slowly slacked open and their eyes widen in shock. "There is a logical explanation for this." Donnie muttered.

"Well whatever it is I'm not waiting to hear it!" Mikey yelled. He scrambled out of his bed and ran through the connecting bathroom to their brother's room. Donnie ended up being right behind him.

"AHHHHHHHHH." The two yelled as they ran into their brother's room and dived into their brother's bed.

"What the?!" Raph sat up and looked down at the quivering lump borrowing under his covers.

"Donnie?" Leo also sat up and moved away from a cowering Donnie shaking under his covers.

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled trying to pull him off his arm. "What the hell's going on?!"

"The..the crying...and the door opened...and the..the crying again!"

"Okay Mikey that's enough." Leo said. He pulled Donnie away from him and made him sit up. "Donnie, care to explain."

Donnie told them what had happened and how it freaked them out. As he was talking, Splinter walked into the room. "My sons, what is all this noise about?"

Leo was getting up and walking over to their bathroom. "Donnie and Mikey got scared Sensei." Leo explained. He went into his brother's room and looked around. The closet door was open but there was no other sign of anything or anyone, so he went back to his room.

Donnie and Mikey were explaining to Splinter what had taken place while Raph sat with his arms crossed and grumbling about the lack of sleep he gets. Splinter stroked his long beard as he listened. They all looked up at Leo walking back into his room.

"Well, if there was anything there it's gone now." He told them. "Why don't you guys go back to bed."

"In there?" Mikey asked still quivering under Raph's covers.

"YES!" Raph yelled back at him. "I want to sleep so leave."

Mikey whimpered as he slowly crawled out of the bed. "Can't we bunk in here with you bros?" He asked timidly.

"Maybe we should let them stay here Raph." Leo suggested.

"No way!" Raph retorted back. "Our room, my bed, I share with no one!" He glared at Mikey who looked at him hopefully.

"Well, how bout we take their room?" Leo offered. Donnie and Mikey looked up at their older brothers with both fear and admiration.

"NO!"

"Come on Raph." Leo coaxed. "Just for tonight, we'll prove to them that nothing is going on."

"Do it for just this one night Raphael." Splinter told him with a gleam in his eyes. "I am curious to see if anything further happens tonight." He watched Raph reluctantly get out of his bed all the while grumbling to himself. "Besides, all this noise needs to stop, I need to sleep so I may be well rested for tomorrow. I have a shuffleboard challenge with Oroku Saki after breakfast." Splinter told them leaving the room.

Donnie watched everyone leave before snuggling into Leo's now abandon bed and rolling over onto his side looking at Mikey.

Mikey made himself comfortable in Raph's bed as best he could but he still couldn't sleep. Donnie looked up at him. "It's okay Mikey." He soothed. "It was probably just an animal or something like that." He yawned and rolled onto his shell. "We'll figure it out in the morning."

Mikey nodded and snuggled into the pillow. He was just about to close his eyes when he heard the crying again. "Donnie?" He whispered, his voice shaking.

"I don't hear it." Donnie told him, his voice quivering as he burrowed under the covers. "I don't hear a thing."

Mikey put the covers over his head. "Right, me either."


	5. Chapter 5

So in that last chapter, I delved into Mikey and Donnie's ghost. I hope I do okay with them, I really don't like writing Donnie or Mikey cause I just feel like they are out of my league. Don is way too intelligent and Mike is way too cute and lovable. So I hope I write them well in this story. Please let me know how I am doing with them and please be kind with the criticism. Thank you and Peace. Now, on with the story.

Ch Five

The next morning, Mikey and Donnie slowly opened their eyes and looked at each other in slight confusion. Neither had slept well. Mikey kept waking up thinking he kept hearing a child's cry. Donnie stayed awake long into the early morning thinking of different explanations as to what the noise could've been.

"How'd you sleep Donnie?" Mikey asked him, stifling a yawn.

"Not so good." He replied. "You?"

"Kept waking up." Mikey sat up in bed. "I wonder how Leo and Raph slept."

"Actually, we slept pretty good." Leo and Raph were standing in the doorway of the bathroom watching the other two slowly get out of bed. "We've been up for the past hour, already had breakfast and wanted to see if you two were going to get up anytime soon."

"Better hurry if you want breakfast." Raph told them, making his way over to the dresser. "You only have a half hour left." He pulled out a pair of swim trunks.

"A half hour?" Donnie exclaimed jumping out of the bed. "What time is it?"

"Eight thirty." Leo replied making his way over to the closet. "Breakfast goes from seven to nine." He pulled out his tatami mat.

"You are not seriously going to meditate?" Raph asked him with a look of disbelief.

"And why not?" Leo glared at him.

Raph opened Leo's drawer and pulled out Leo's swim trunks. He walked over to him and took the mat out of his hands and placed the shorts in them instead. "There is a pretty girl down in the lobby with a bikini underneath a silky bathrobe." He told him, his beak inches from Leo's. "That's why not."

Donnie, Mikey and Leo watched Raph quickly get out of his kimono and put his swim trunks on. He then turned and started toward the door. "There is also another pretty girl, with smooth green skin by the pool with eyes only for me." He said wiggling his eye ridges."See you bros later." He gave them a wink and waved his hand as he exited the room.

Leo smiled and quickly put the mat away, he removed his kimono and quickly got his shorts on. He then turned to his other brothers. "You guys get yourselves some breakfast and get ready to have a day full of fun!" He sang to them. "Today is suppose to be a hot day and it looks like it's going to be hot in more ways then one!" He grinned at his brothers and waved as he made his way out of the room.

"Oh no, Leo's talking in rhyme." Mikey groaned, falling back on the bed. "You know he's gonna be showing off left and right." Donnie nodded and proceeded to their room and over to their dresser where he grabbed his swim trunks and put them on. Mikey followed Donnie and got into his swim trunks as well, even though both turtles couldn't see themselves doing much swimming today.

A few minutes later, Donnie and Mikey made their way tiredly downstairs and into the dining room. There wasn't much food left but enough that they ate their fill and slowly went out to the back yard where the guest were enjoying a variety of games and swimming.

The two turtles looked around and saw Master Splinter playing shuffleboard with Saki, Leo was in the pool with his daughter Karai showing off his swimming moves and Raph was playing ping pong with Mona. Renet, with her uncle and Mona's parents were sitting at a table with a large umbrella opened above it, talking and laughing. But when Renet saw Mikey, she got up and went over to him.

"Wanna go swimming?" She asked him.

Mikey looked at the pretty girl wearing a one-piece silver glittering bathing suit. He smiled nervously at her but shied away. "Uh, I have a headache right now." He told her. "Maybe later?"

She smiled at him and went back to the table. Donnie went over to a small bamboo bar where Kirby was serving drinks. "Good morning Donatello." He smiled. "May I get you something to drink?"

"We have all kinds of fruit drinks." April said coming up to the side of him. "With real fruit that we blend, my favorite is watermelon." She smiled at Donnie with a wink and placed some already made drinks on a tray. Donnie watched with interest as she made her way to the table where Renet had gone back to.

When he turned back to Kirby, he was staring intently at the turtle with a very disapproving look. Donnie laughed nervously at him and picked up a menu. Mikey came up to him and looked over his shoulder.

"I don't suppose you could make a pizza shake?" Mikey asked him. Kirby gave him a strange look. "No, I guess not." Mikey chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Can I get a mango smoothie?" Donnie asked.

"Coming right up." Kirby went straight to work making the fresh drink and handed it to Donnie within a couple of minutes.

Afterwards, the two turtles found a seat by the pool and watched tiredly as the others played and laughed. Mikey sighed and laid his head against the back of the chair. "What are we gonna do about tonight dude?"

"What about tonight?" Donnie asked, watching April laughing along with Leo and Karai at the pool.

"What do you mean what about tonight?" Mikey narrowed his eyes at Donnie. "Hello, the ghost." He whispered harshly.

"Mikey, there are no such things as ghost." Donnie quietly reprimanded him. "Whatever it was last night, I'm sure there is a logical explanation for it." He took a sip of his drink. "We'll go back to our own beds and get a good night's rest, unlike last night." That last part he muttered more to himself.

"But bro." Mikey whined. "What if we hear the crying again?"

"We'll deal with it." Donnie told him. He shushed him when Raph, along with Mona, came over and sat down.

"I won fair and square so you need to pay up." Mona was telling Raph.

Raph groaned. "Okay, okay." Raph put his hands up in surrender. "But I'm warning you, I not that great at dancing."

"Sure you are Raph.' Mikey leaned toward Mona. "He's really great at break dancing. You should see him when he twirls on his shell."

Mona looked at Raph with a glint of mischief. "Can't wait." She got up and went over to April.

Mikey looked toward Raph with an excited look which quickly fell when he saw the angry glare Raph was giving him. The rest of the day was spent outside with everyone enjoying the beautiful sunshine. But Don and Mikey were too tired to enjoy anything. They watched as everyone swam, played and laughed while they sat and tiredly sipped fruit drinks. Finally, at five, Kirby reminded his guest dinner would be in an hour and he, along with April and Casey began cleaning up the back yard while the guest went to clean up and prepare for dinner.

Mikey and Donnie made their way into their room and sat on their beds. Both were still feeling rather nervous about being in the room.

"Ohhhh." Donnie groaned in frustration. "I blame you for this." He told Mikey.

"Me?" Mikey looked at him confused. "What did I do?"

"You heard the ghost first so it probably latched onto you."

"I thought you said there was no such things as ghost." Mikey reminded him.

"There isn't. At least I don't think there is." Donnie looked at Mikey feeling confused. "I don't know what to believe anymore." He told him. "But now I feel like I can't even be in here." Donnie laid down on the bed with a huff.

"How do you know it latched onto me, maybe it latched onto you." Mikey told him.

Donnie's eyes widen as a sudden thought crossed his mind. "That's something to check out." He told him.

"What is?"

"We should see if we're the only ones who are being haunted by this thing...or...whatever it is."

"What do you mean?"

"We should ask Leo or Raph to switch places with one of us and if we hear anything, see if they hear anything as well!" Donnie seemed excited by this theory.

"Who should we ask to switch?" Mikey wondered.

The two turtles sat on their beds for a few moments thinking about which brother would be the easiest to approach. They looked at each other at the same time with a knowing smile. "LEO!"

A knock on their door pulled their attention away from the current situation. The door opened and their brothers and Sensei poked their heads in.

"Come on." Raph told them. "Dinner at six sharp." The two turtles quickly got into their kimonos and left their room to join the others.

The five made their way downstairs and sat at the same table as last time. They once again enjoyed a wonderful banquet of a variety of foods and desserts. Then, after dinner, the guest were treated to dancing in the TV game room. Raph gave into Mona and danced a waltz around the room while everyone watched, then clapped as the waltz ended.

"See." Mikey told Mona after they walked over to the table. "I told you Raph was a great dancer."

Raph gave him a half grin half scowl glare but a playful punch after Mona gave him a gentle kiss. "It was fun." She whispered in his ear. Mikey laughed as the turtle in red blushed a deep scarlet.

Leo took Karai out on the dance floor next and danced across the room in a fast pace disco style dance. The guest wowed and cheered as he twirled and dipped her at the end of the song. Even Mona's parents got into the groove and danced a fifty styles fun dance. But the best entertainment was when Renet's Uncle Marcus, Splinter and Saki got up to do the Macarena.

Renet watched and laugh along with everyone else, and when it was finally over and slow music came on, she sauntered over to Mikey. "Would you be interested in a slow dance Michelangelo?"

Mikey blushed and took her hand, along with Leo and Karai, Raph and Mona, Venus and G'thraka, the couple danced for several minutes. Donnie looked around and saw April coming in with Casey.

Casey went over to the bar and began making drinks for the other guest so Donnie took the opportunity to ask April to dance.

"I'd love to." She smiled and walked into the middle of the room with him. They danced for a few minutes till the end of the song and Donnie escorted her over to the bar for a fruit drink. "I don't suppose you'd care to dance the next song too?" He asked.

She was just about to respond when Casey butted in."She's saving that song for me." He told him rather hotly. The two glared at each other and April excused herself along with Casey and took his arm. Donnie watched them go over to the corner of the room and stared as April clearly was having a heated discussion with Casey over something. She came back a few seconds and smile at him.

"I'd love to have the next dance with you Donnie."

Donnie smiled and took her arm. It was hard not to notice the glare he got from Casey as they walked onto the dance floor. "Is Casey your boyfriend?" He asked as the danced across the floor.

"We work together." She responded and left it at that. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Uh, why do you ask?"

"You and your brother seem rather tired. Not really into doing anything today."

"Oh, well, being in a different bed always makes it difficult for me to sleep." Donnie said, hoping she'd believe him. "Mikey too." He didn't think it necessary to tell her they exchanged rooms with their brothers either.

April gave him a dubious look but said nothing about it for the rest of their dance.

The rest of the evening went quickly and eventually the dance party ended and the families slowly went to their rooms. Donnie and Mikey had cornered Leo in the hallway and begged him to switch beds with Mike.

"Why?" he asked.

"Mikey snores." "Donnie whistles when he sleeps and it's keeping me awake." They told him quickly.

Leo looked at them suspiciously. "Does this have something to do with what happened last night?"

"Nooooo." They both said innocently.

"Ummm." Leo looked from one brother to the other as they gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Alright but only for tonight." He told them.

Donnie had told Mike he would trade with Leo and made his way into their brothers' room, eager to see what would take place tonight


	6. Chapter 6

Ch Six

Leo snuggled into Donnie's bed and quickly fell asleep while Mikey laid awake wondering how Donnie was doing.

In the other room, Raph was snoring softly while Donnie laid in Leo's bed eagerly awaiting to hear something. He was wondering if Mikey had yet to hear anything when a sudden scream had him bolting upright.

"Raph!" Donnie cried out and shook his brother awake.

In the other room, Mikey also was sitting upright in his bed, his heart beating wildly in his chest after a loud scream echoed in his ears.

"Leo?" He reached over to his brother's bed.

"Raph wake up." Donnie begged.

"What is it Mikey?!" Leo asked, sitting up slightly irritated.

"What?!" Raph yelled at Donnie.

"Dude, didn't you hear that?" Mikey asked looking around the room.'

"I heard a scream, didn't you?" Donnie asked Raph.

"No I didn't hear anything." Leo told Mikey.

"You're imagining things again Donnie. Go to sleep!" Raph rolled over and pulled the covers over his head.

"You're just having a nightmare." Leo soothed. "Go back to sleep."

"But bro, I haven't even been to sleep yet." Mikey whimpered.

Donnie and Mikey, their hearts beating hard against their chest, were just starting to lay back down in their beds when the sound of soft sobbing could be heard again. Both boys slowly sat back up and looked down at the brothers sleeping peacefully. It was apparent to both turtles that they were the only ones hearing the soft crying.

As they listened intently to the crying, both boys searching the rooms they were currently in, the crying began to grow louder until it became a loud wailing noise. It once again turned into a loud scream making both turtles jump out of the beds and run toward each other through the connecting bathroom.

"Did you hear it?" Donnie asked as they met up.

"Yes, did you?" Mikey asked back.

"Yes, obviously." Donnie told him hotly.

As the two told each other what the other had heard, Mikey looked over Donnie's shoulder and his eyes widen. Donnie turned around and gasped in fright at what was happening behind him.

There in the entryway of the bathroom was a strange glowing mist slowly transforming into what looked like a young boy. His face was white and sad with tears flowing freely down his very red cheeks. He had blond hair and wore a sailor's suit. The boy lifted his hand and began to motion to the two turtles. But instead of going toward the young spirit, Mikey and Donnie slowly moved backwards toward their room, their eyes never leaving the sight before them.

Then, as they slowly backed away, the spirit began to move forward, floating slowly toward them, growing larger as it moved and the crying once again filled their ears, crescendoing as he came closer to the frightened turtles.

"Dddd..Donnie!" Mikey screamed as he turned and ran out of the bathroom.

"There IS a logical explanation for this!" Donnie insisted, rather loudly as he turned and followed his younger brother. "But I'll figure it out later! AHHHH MIKEY!" The two ran into the other room and dove under the covers of Mikey's bed.

"What the...?" Leo sat up and turned on the light. "Oh no, not again." He groaned seeing his two younger brothers cowering under the covers.

"Okay, this has got to stop!" Raph came storming into the room with a look of pure anger on his face. "I am tired of the constant late night interruptions!"

"As am I." The door opened and Master Splinter walked into the room. "All this noise is going to wake up the dead." He told them.

"We don't have to worry about that Sensei." Donnie told him from under the blankets.

"Yeah, he's already up." Mikey insisted shaking next to Donnie.

"I want to know exactly what is going on here." Splinter insisted.

"The guys think they're being haunted by a ghost." Raph told him, leaning against the door frame of their bathroom with his arms crossed.

Splinter sat down on the bed next to Leo and stared intently at his two youngest sons. "Perhaps you should explain from the beginning." He insisted.

Donnie and Mikey each took turns telling their Sensei what had just happened and Donnie's theory. When they were done, their brothers looked at them in disbelief while their Sensei looked at them with interest, slowly stroking his beard.

"So the ghost has actually appeared to you?"

"Yeah Sensei." Mikey told him. "He looked really sad."

"And he was motioning us to follow him." Donnie added.

"Why did you not go with him?" Splinter asked.

"Go with him?" Donnie looked at his Sensei as if he had just told an obscene joke.

"Why would we go with him?" Mike asked.

"Because he obviously needs your help." Splinter told them.

"Sensei, you don't really think there's a ghost haunting this hotel?" Leo asked him.

"Yeah, and if there was, why would it want Donnie or Mikey's help?" Raph said sarcastically.

"My sons, while I have my reservations about ghost, I do believe in the supernatural." Splinter explained. "And if there is something here that needs help, why would it not asks your brothers?"

Leo and Raph looked at each other and shrugged while Splinter turned back to his other sons. "My sons, if this...spirit shows itself again, you should try to help it and see where it leads you."

"But Sensei." Mikey looked up at his father with fearful eyes. "What if it wants to eat our souls?"

His father and brothers gave Mikey a doubtful look. Splinter chuckled and placed a soothing paw on his son's shoulder. "Michelangelo, I do not know much about the spirit world, but what I do know if a spirit continues to wander the earth, it does so because it has unfinished business it wants to complete. Not to eat the souls of the living." He stroked his beard again. "I believe things like that only happen in movies." He added with a light chuckle.

Splinter stood up and made his way toward the door. "Now, let us all try to go back to sleep." He walked out of the room leaving his youngest sons to contemplate what to do.

"Yeah," Leo said yawning. "Donnie you want your bed back?"

"Yeah, sure Leo." Donnie told him sounding somewhat regretful. Leo followed Raph back into the other room while Donnie made himself comfortable back in his bed.

Mikey looked around his room waiting and watching for something to jump out at him.

"Go to sleep Mikey." Donnie told him. "Something tells me the ghost is not going to show up any more tonight." He let out a wide yawn and closed his eyes. A few minutes later Mikey could hear the whistling noise Donnie made when he slept.

Mikey laid back down and after several long fearful minutes, finally nodded off.


	7. Chapter 7

So since the kids are with the grandparents and the husband is off to work and I've been doing chores since summer vacation started, I decided I would try to finish my story. What does everyone think of it so far. On edge? Got goose pimples? What's the verdict. Please R&R.

Ch Seven.

Mikey opened his eyes in the early morning light. He saw Donnie standing by the window fiddling with his t-phone. Mikey turned to the clock sitting on the nightstand, it was seven thirty. "Did you sleep last night?" He asked Donnie.

"Better then the other night." He responded, pushing buttons on his phone.

Mikey watched him in bewilderment. "Whatcha doing D?"

"I have a plan." Donnie said, turning around to face him. He looked at his younger brother with worry. Mikey looked tired and worn down. It was clear to the older brother that although Mikey had slept, it was not a peaceful sleep. He even heard him mumbling in his sleep when he first woke up.

"So what's the plan?" Mikey asked him, laying back down in his bed and stretching.

"Later tonight, after we get ready for bed, we'll use my t-phone to try and talk to the ghost."

Mikey gaped at Donnie and looked at him as if he had two heads. "Are you local homie?" He asked with his best Spanish accent. "You don't invite a ghost to come to you. That's asking for trouble."

"No, it's offering to help." Donnie corrected him. "Now get up and get ready for the day." He suggested. "We're on vacation and I want to have some fun." He went over to his side of the dresser and pulled out his swim trunks. "How did you sleep last night?" He finally asked him.

"I slept but I kept having crazy dreams." Mikey told him, slowly getting out of bed. "I dreamed I was on a ship with Captain Mordecai and he was playing his song. I saw his wife walking along that roof thing..."

"Widow's walk."

"Yeah that, and then the ghost boy kept trying to get me to go with him and when I finally did, he led me to this underwater grave where all these ships and sailors were." Mikey grabbed his swim trunks and got into them.

"Davy Jones' Locker." Donnie muttered.

Mikey gave him a questioning look.

"Pirate legend." Donnie explained. "It's the watery grave all pirates, sailors and ships go to when they die at sea."

"Okaaaay...good to know." Mikey said sounding rather dumbstruck. He walked over to their door. "Well if we're ready, lets go have some fun."

They made their way downstairs and found the rest of the family already there and enjoying a delicious breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, fresh fruit and a variety of pastries. They made their way over to the middle table where the variety of food was and placed a heaping amount of almost everything on their plates.

After they sat down, their brothers and Sensei looked at them curiously. "Any more visit from the ghost last night." Raph asked in a rather taunting voice.

"No." Donnie replied, trying to keep his tone as civil as possible. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you both look like you went to hell and back." Raph told him. "Ow." Raph rubbed his head after his Sensei smacked him and gave him a glare. "Sorry Sensei." Raph said.

Mikey and Donnie exchanged looks. "We'll were fine and we didn't have any visits from any apparitions or anything of the kind." Donnie told him.

"And even if we did we wouldn't tell you." Mikey replied sarcastically.

"You have told us." Leo reminded him.

"Well...we wouldn't tell you again." Mikey said sounding rather confused.

"You've told us twice in a row." Raph reminded him. Instead of responding, Mikey stuck his tongue out at him and went back to his eggs.

The day went by fast, and this time Donnie and Mikey forced themselves to forget the events of the previous nights and decided to enjoy swimming and playing. They talked and mingled with the guest and Mikey even showed off to Renet his best dancing skills. She smiled at him and joined in the dancing.

After the days activity, they enjoyed a wonderful meal and an evening of movie night. Donnie sat next to April with Casey sitting on the other side of her. The two gave each other scowling looks which was quickly stopped by April. They enjoyed the rest of the movie without managing to look at each other. Finally, the evening came to an end and after saying goodnight to each other, the guest made their way to their rooms.

Mikey nervously followed Donnie into their room after saying good night to their brothers and father with a warning by Raph not to bother them even if they were being dragged off to hell by the ghost, which earned him another smack in the head by his father. He was reassured by Donnie they would not and made thier way into their room. They then sat on Donnie's bed and he waited while Donnie fiddled a little more with his t-phone.

"Okay Mikey." Donnie said putting the phone on the bed in between the two of them. "This is what we're going to do." He looked at Mike with serious glare. "While the phone is recording." Mikey nodded. "We're going to ask this spirit questions." Mikey nodded again. "After, we're going to listen to the recording and see what the ghost wants." He looked Mikey directly in the eyes. "Are you ready?" Again Mikey nodded. Donnie pressed the recording button and took a deep breath.

"Just one question D." Mikey looked at him apprehensively. Donnie looked up at him quizzically.

"How is your phone going to pick up the ghost's voice?"

Donnie quickly went into his teacher mode. "When a ghost makes sounds." Donnie began. "Electronic devices can pick up those sounds. Ghost hunters call it 'EVP' or electronic voice phenomena." Mikey looked at him befuddled. "It's just spirit voices that have been picked up by recordings." Donnie said with a huff of annoyance. "Are you ready to begin?" Mikey nodded.

"Is there anyone in this room with us?" Donnie asked. He looked down at the phone as it recorded and waited a few seconds to continue asking questions.

"What is your name?" Donnie asked while Mikey watched him nervously.

"Do you need help?" Donnie looked up at Mikey then back to the phone.

"What can we do for you?" Another few seconds then Donnie turned off the phone.

"Okay Mikey." He began fiddling with the phone again. "Let's see if we picked up anything." He pushed a button and the two turtles listened intently.

" _Is there anyone in this room with us." "Yes."_

Mikey whimpered as the voice of a small child came over the phone. Donnie shushed him and they continued.

" _What is your name?" "Joshua."_

The two turtles stared wide eyed at the phone in Donnie's hand.

" _Do you need help?" "Yes."_

 _"What can we do for you?" "flute." Click._

"Did you hear that." Mikey whispered anxiously. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah Mikey I heard it." Donnie sounded excited and scared at the same time.

"Who do you think this Joshua is?" Mikey asked.

"Not sure but he said something about flute." Donnie tapped his chin. "What do you think he meant by that?"

The two turtles thought about if for a few minutes, then Donnie snapped his fingers. "Of course!" He whispered excitedly. "Didn't Mr. O'Neil say that Captain Mordecai played a flute toward the end of his life."

"Yeah." Mikey looked at Donnie curiously. "Do you think this Joshua wants the flute captain Mordicai was playing that night he died?"

"It's a good possibility." Donnie told him. He grabbed his phone and pressed record again. "Joshua, if you're still here, do you know where the flute is?" He waited a few seconds before fiddling with his phone and turning it back on.

 _"Joshua, if you're still here, do you know where the flute is?" "Clock."_

"Clock?" Mikey looked at Donnie in wonderment. "What do you think that means?"

The two turtles thought again for another few moments when they looked at each other with a sudden thought. "The grandfather clock at the top of the stairs!" They both said at the same time.

"But that doesn't make sense Don." Mikey said. "We looked in that clock the first night we were here and we saw nothing."

"Maybe we need to check it again." Donnie replied. "We may have missed something." He suggested.

They quickly jumped off the bed and ran out of the room toward the clock. When they got there, they knelt in front of the clock and began to inspect the outside of the clock first, then they opened the front and Donnie, using the light from his t-phone began to play it around.

"I don't see anything." He mused. He was just about to check the back when a shadow fell over the two turtles causing both to stiffen with fear.

"Just what do you two think you're doing?!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch Eight.

The two turtles let out a startled yell and turned to see Casey standing behind them.

"Care to explain what you're doing with that clock?" He demanded leering over them.

"Uhh." Mikey began.

"We were just curious if the smell was still there." Donnie explained with a rather nervous chuckle.

Casey stared at him with an angry scowl. "Of course it's still there." He told them. "The smell has been there since it was brought over from England." He turned and went down the hall in the opposite direction of the turtle's room. "Now I suggest you leave the clock alone and go back to bed."

Donnie and Mikey slowly made their way back to their room. They sat on their beds and attempted to contact the little ghost named Joshua.

"Are you here Joshua?" Donnie asked. After a few seconds he played the recording back.

 _"Are you here Joshua?_ " No response.

Donnie and Mikey looked at each other perplexed. "Can you tell us where in the clock the flute is?" Donnie asked, speaking once again into his phone.

" _Can you tell us where in the clock the flute is?_ " Again no response.

Both boys sighed heavily. "I'm beginning to think this is a waste of time bro." Mikey told him feeling tired and dejected. "Besides, if Mordecai was playing it when he went down with his ship, wouldn't the flute have gone down with him?"

Donnie shrugged. "I suppose but who can explain the supernatural." He laid down in his bed and got under the covers. "Let's get some sleep and we'll figure it out tomorrow."

Mikey reached over and turned off the light. "Okay, good night D." He said with a yawn. "Good night Mikey." Donnie responded.

Both boys surveyed the room around them. "Good night Joshua." They said together.

The next morning, during breakfast, Kirby made an announcement.

"We have a special treat for you today." He told all the guest. "We have a tour boat that can seat all of you and we will be taking whomever would like to go out on the boat over to the lighthouse for a tour." The guest ooohed and aaahed at the thought. Kirby held up his hands. "After the tour we will treat you to a late lunch in the village along with some souvenir shopping across the bay." The guest clapped and talked excitedly among themselves.

"Would you boys like to go?" Splinter asked. Leo and Raph immediately nodded but Donnie and Mikey had a strange feeling come over them. Something was telling them both to stay at the inn today.

"I really don't feel like going Sensei." Donnie told him.

"Yeah, I had a rough night last night and I feel like just staying here and relaxing for the day." Mikey said going back to his waffles.

Splinter looked at his sons with worry but did not pursue it. He went back to his tea and decided he too would stay home while his two older sons looked forward to a day on the boat.

The boat left at noon and took Leo, Raph, Karai, Mona along with her parents, Renet and her Uncle. The tour boat was piloted by Casey who would also be leading the tour and bringing the guest to the village for their luncheon.

Before walking onto the boat, Renet turned to Mikey with a sad smile. "Are you sure you don't want to go Mike?" She asked him hopefully.

"Sorry Renet." He told her. "I just don't feel up to it."

Renet shook her head. "I thought of all your brothers you'd be the fun one." She told him sadly. "You certainly are the cute one." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Maybe when we get back you'll feel more in the mood to have some fun."

"I hope so." Mikey said to himself as he watched the boat leave the dock. He sighed tiredly and went back into the hotel with Saki, Splinter, Donnie, April and Kirby. The rest of the day was spent inside relaxing, watching TV and reading. Since April had to work, Donnie and Mikey spent the day by themselves trying to take their minds off the Joshua and the clock.

The tour boat was expected to return at five but when that time came and went, Kirby began to get worried. After thirty minutes had gone by and there had been no word, he immediately went to his radio transmitter and tried to contact the boat. Splinter and Saki went with him and watched anxiously.

"What do you think happened D?" Mikey said, the fear in his voice evident.

"I don't know." Donnie replied. "But have you noticed the outside is looking really eerie for being only five thirty in the afternoon."

Kirby came out followed by Saki and Splinter. "We contacted the boat." He told April and the two turtles. "There is a sudden and severe storm brewing out at sea coming toward the harbor. The Coast Guard has requested all ships stay in port." He looked at Saki and Splinter apologetically. "Everyone will be staying there till the storm lets up."

"Any idea how long will that be?" Saki asked rather nervously.

"Unsure but hopefully it will last no longer then a few hours." Kirby told him. As if on cue, a sudden thunderclap sounded in the distance and outside the windows, they could see the wind was picking up fiercely. The lights began to flicker and went out plunging the hotel into darkness. Kirby ran to the kitchen into an alcove where he kept a generous supply of flashlights.

"Mr. Kirby-san." Mr. Murakami came slowly out of his pantry sounding nervous. "What is happening?" Kirby took the blind chef by the arm and, explaining the situation, escorted him back to the group and handed a flashlight out to everyone. He then lead Saki, Murakami and Splinter into the TV game room where they stayed waiting anxiously for the storm to be over.

Meanwhile, Donnie and Mikey made their way upstairs. They stood by the window and looked out at the darkened sky and watched the raging storm pushing the waters angrily against the rocks. Both felt if they listened hard enough, they were sure they'd be able to hear the captain's flute playing in the distance.

"I hope the others are okay." Mikey said fearfully. He turned to go sit on his bed but stopped and grabbed Donnie's arm. He gasped and pointed toward their door.

Curiously, Donnie turned then gasped in shock at the sight before him.


	9. Chapter 9

Last chapter. Hope all who read enjoyed the mystery. Would love to see more reviews if you did. Thanks again to those that did and now...the rest of the story.

Ch Nine.

Donnie and Mikey stared in fright at the little ghost boy standing in the entrance of their door. He was motioning them to follow him.

Mikey's grip on Donnie's arm tightened as Donnie began to move.

"What are you doing?" Mikey whispered harshly.

"I'm going to follow him and get to the bottom of this." Donnie whispered back.

"But how do we know he's not the reason all this is happening?" He asked urgently. "How do we know he's not going to do something bad to US?" He asked stressing the 'us'.

Donnie turned to Mikey and laid a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure he only wants our help Mikey." Donnie reassured him. "Let's give him the help he needs to finish whatever it is HE needs to finish and send him home and end this." Donnie smiled tenderly at Mikey who smiled back at him. "It'll be okay."

They both turned toward the little ghost boy and Mikey nodded. "Okay D...Let's do this." Mikey said with determination in his voice. He took a deep breath and followed Donnie who had started walking toward the ghost child named Joshua.

Joshua turned and floated along the floor into the darkened hallway. It then lead them toward the clock and stopped in front of it. He motioned to the turtles to open the glass front.

"We've looked in the clock before and we didn't find anything." Mikey reminded Donnie.

"Maybe we missed something." Donnie replied as he gently pried the clock open.

The little ghost child stepped forward and placed his hands at the back of the clock and moved his hand around. Joshua then stared at the turtles with dark mournful eyes and looked back at the clock. Perplexed, Donnie moved forward and looked at the back of the clock, he placed his hand behind the pendulum and gently tapped at it.

Donnie's eyes lit up as he made the tapping noise. "Did you hear that?" He whispered to Mikey excitedly.

"Yeah." Mikey said. "It has a good sound. Now add some music behind that and...ow." Mikey rubbed his arm after Donnie slapped him.

"No shell-for-brains." Donnie said exasperated. "It's hollow."

"Oh." Mikey put his finger against his chin and thought about what Donnie had said. "I still don't get it." He told him.

Donnie huffed and moved forward til his whole right arm was almost inside the clock. He placed his hand against one end at the top of the backboard and gently but firmly pushed against it. The board suddenly moved and came out. "Because it's hollow that means there's a space in between." He explained. He grabbed the end of the board and brought it out of the clock.

Both he and Mikey gasped in surprise at the sight of a flute laying in the small compartment of the clock. The two turtles watched in amazement as the little ghost boy bent down and picked up the flute. Joshua smiled at them and, nodding to his helpers, slowly faded away.

The two turtles watched in utter amazement as the little ghost slowly faded from view. They then looked at each other feeling a slight tingling going up and down their spines. "We helped him D." Mikey whispered, his voice almost choking with tears.

"Yeah Mikey, we did, didn't we." Donnie agreed with a satisfied grin. Bending down, They put the small board back in the clock and they stood up.

"Wow." Mikey said, rather breathless. "This was so epic!" He cried out. He held his hand high above their heads. "High three!" He yelled out. The two slapped hands and started toward the stairs when Mikey stopped and looked around in bewilderment.

"What's the matter Mike?" Donnie asked worriedly.

"It's gone." Mikey whispered.

"What is?"

"That strange feeling I've been having since we got here." Mikey breath deeply and smiled widely. "It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders!" He told Donnie with a huge smile. "I feel great!"

Just then the lights came on and the sound of footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Kirby, Splinter and April came toward them with smiling faces. "The storm is passing and the boat has been cleared to leave port." Kirby told them turning off his flashlight. "Our tour boat will be here within the hour."

Donnie and Mikey hugged Splinter then Donnie turned and gave April a big hug and twirled her around. He blushed deeply at her when he realized what he did. "Uh, sssorry." He stammered when he saw everyone smiling at him in amusement.

April smiled back at him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "We're all happy about the news." She told him. Taking his hand, they walked down the stairs and into the TV game room where Mr. Murakami was seated on a couch and Saki was staring out the window. The storm had passed almost as quickly as it came and now the sky was bright with the golden hue of the sunset. The other five joined him at the window and watched in the distance waiting to see the boat.

As they stood there, a sudden loud crash was heard behind them. They whirled around and saw a picture had fallen onto the floor. Mikey's eyes widen when he saw it.

"That's him!" He cried out excitedly. He bent down to pick up the picture. "That Joshua." He turned toward Donnie and showed him the picture.

"That's him alright." Donnie agreed.

"Who is that my son?" Splinter asked.

Mikey walked over to the others and handed the picture to Splinter. It was a picture with three people. A rather tall man with red hair dressed in a captain's uniform, sitting in front of him was a young women with long dark hair piled high on her head and a pale face, she was dressed in a beige Victorian laced full length dress. Beside her was a young boy with blond curly hair and red cheeks. In the boy's hand was a flute.

Kirby looked at the two turtles in awe. "So you've seen him?"

"You know who this boy is?" Donnie asked him, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Wait." April looked at Donnie and Mikey with excitement. "You've seen the little boy?"

"Why don't you tell us about it." Kirby told them.

"Yes, I would like to hear what this is all about as well." Saki told them, walking away from the window and sitting down next to the blind chef.

Donnie and Mikey took turns explaining what had happened over the last few days. After they were done, the others stared at them in amazement.

"Wow." April finally broke the silence. "I am so jealous." She told them. "I always knew Joshua was here but I never saw him."

"So who is he?" Mikey asked.

"Well." Kirby began. "There was one part of the story I didn't tell you about." He told them smiling. "Captain Mordecai had a son named Joshua who passed away while he was on his trip to Africa. The room you're staying in is his room." Donnie and Mikey stared at each other. "On the day of the Joshua's death, the clock stopped working and the hands of the clock have never moved off the twelve, they say that is the time the boy actually died. Even if someone moves them, the hands always go back to the twelve." Kirby began tapping his chin and got a far away look in his eyes. "I've always known about the little ghost but I nor anyone else ever heard him, so it looks like you two were the first ones Joshua found worthy of going to."

"It all makes sense now." Donnie said thoughtfully.

"So do you suppose that's the end of it?" Mikey asked.

Splinter nodded. "I suppose now that the young boy has found his father's flute, his unfinished business is complete and he has moved on." He said, stroking his beard.

"Well, I'm glad we could help him." Mikey said with a wide grin on his face.

"Sounds like a happy ending for all." April smiled.

"And speaking of happy endings." Saki walked back over toward the window where in the distance, the tour boat could be seen slowly coming into the dock.

"Well Mikey." Donnie turned toward his little brother. "Now that Joshua has found his flute and moved on, maybe we can start having some real fun."

"Ah yeah boy." Mikey smiled as he watched his brothers and the rest of the guest walk off the boat. "And there's a certain pretty blond girl with eyes only for me." His grinned widen as he and Donnie along with the rest of the group quickly made their way to the boat to welcome the passengers home.

As the entire group made their way back to the inn, talking happily about being home, they all suddenly stopped and stared up at the hotel in wonder as the sound of a clock from inside the inn could be heard by all, striking the twelve o'clock hour.

~The End~


End file.
